Mattress assemblies are typically used in a bed to support a user's body or a portion thereof (e.g., head, shoulders, legs, etc.) while the user is at rest. Some mattress assemblies include multiple foam layers. Such mattress assemblies can be costly to manufacture and heavy. Conventional mattress assemblies can also differ in firmness and comfort feel by adjusting the number, thickness and composition of the constituent foam layers.